The failure of polymeric materials can have significant consequences. In the case of coatings, the failure of a coating due to a significant traumatic event or mechanical damage due to a more gradual decline as a result of the coating's environment may lead to exposure of the underlying substrate to the environment. Once exposed, a substrate may degrade through corrosion, in the case of metal substrates, or through other decomposition reactions, in the case of non-metal substrates. The failure of coatings, polymerized resins, adhesives, sealants, and composites may necessitate costly repairs and the sidelining of parts, equipment, or facilities comprised of these materials. In addition to the costly maintenance associated with the failure of materials, increasingly expensive starting materials from petroleum stocks, as well as the need for the minimization of environmental impact, all benefit from the use of longer-lasting materials. Materials that can repair themselves when they are damaged will last longer in their specific applications.